


The Vacation

by fractured_sun



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractured_sun/pseuds/fractured_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos is overprotective, MacLeod is understanding and Joe saves the day but who is manipulating who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dswdiane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dswdiane/gifts).



> Many thanks to Mackiedockie for a speedy last minute beta.

_December 10th: the Island_

  
Duncan could feel the sharp irritated edge to Methos' buzz even from the boat. Someone was not happy. By the time Duncan had trekked up the cabin stairs with the bags the blankets had been stripped off the bed and Methos stood cocooned and indignant by the window. Spiky and still damp hair poked out of the top of the column of blankets. Duncan wrapped one arm round where he thought his waist was, but was shrugged off.

  
"I'm not forgiving you until I'm warm and dry and there's a fire going MacLeod. An island, in winter. I must be out of my mind," a voice issued imperiously from within the blankets.

  
"I'll go cut some firewood then shall I?" he asked amused.

  
"That would be a good start, yes," came an ascerbic reply. "Central heating MacLeod. Wonderful thing, been around in various forms since the Roman empire. Next time I come here a modern version had better be installed."

  
"You're going to milk this for all it's worth aren't you?" Duncan grinned, turning his friend around. He lent over to kiss the end of an exposed nose, warmed by the implied promise of future visits.

  
"Drowning and freezing are two of my top ten least favourite ways to die and you have me doing both at once."

  
"You didn't die Methos, you got a little wet, that's all."

  
"You dumped me in a lake, MacLeod. In December. Feel grateful you're still in one piece." Duncan could see a dangerous glint in Methos' eyes which gradually faded to a grumpy humour. "Firewood, fire, heat MacLeod. Chop chop, and I might let you make it up to me later."

Duncan laughed. "I'm going, I'm going. There's a kettle over by the gas stove and tea and coffee in the pack if his highness wants."

  
A disdainful sniff was his only answer.

  
*****

  
Methos rolled his shoulders under the blankets, loosening the built up tension in them. He was on holy ground--cold holy ground, surrounded by lots of water, but still holy ground. Now he just had to keep Duncan Macleod confined to it it until the little problem on the mainland went away. Ideally, Methos could keep him here without the Highlander realizing what he was doing, though Methos didn't hold out much hope of total success. The man could be annoyingly perceptive about when he was being manipulated.

For now, at least, he seemed to be happy enough to be manipulated into taking an impromptu break and seeing to Methos' every whim. Which perhaps was not surprising MacLeod loved excuses to take care of his friends. The only drawback to this plan, apart from the weather and lack of facilities, was that Methos had no way of knowing how well the other half of it was going. MacLeod really needed to do something about phones and WiFi if he expected Methos to come back. He trusted Joe to handle the situation and to let him know when things were safe again, but that didn't mean he wouldn't feel happier overseeing the situation himself.

 _Two days earlier: The alley behind Joe's_

It wasn't every watcher who could say they had been kidnapped by the world's oldest immortal. Especially since Joe was on his way to warn their mutual immortal friend. Not that Joe could tell anyone else about it either. Annoyed, he persuaded Methos to let go of him with a swift thwack from his cane around the shins.

  
"Morning Joe," Methos smiled innocently at him as if he hadn't just hauled him (admittedly gently enough) into an alleyway.

  
"Adam, what the hell are you doing? Where's Mac? I need to talk to him."

  
"No Joe, you don't," the soft dangerous tone was one Joe recognised as pure 'Methos, 5000 year old mother hen from hell'.

  
Joe glared back. He might not have 5000 years of immortality behind his glare but his 60 odd years of mortality had been busy and could pack a punch too. "Now listen here, _buddy_ , if you think I'll leave Mac to be blindsided by this you don't know me at all."

  
Methos gave Joe a low and honest laugh. "MacLeod's not going to be blindsided by anything, Joe, because we're going to deal with it for him."

  
Joe frowned. Methos' idea of dealing with things tended to follow one of two strategies--ruthless permanency, or utter avoidance of the issue in question. "The last time this happened, you and Amanda only made things worse and more complicated by meddling. Mac was better off handling it his own way."

  
"Dylys isn't Keane, and this isn't going to end in Macleod winning a trial by combat, Joe. He won't kill her and she won't walk away. She believes she's on a mission from the Gods," Methos said flatly.

  
"You seem to know a lot about it. Another old friend of yours?" Joe asked sharply, then immediately regretting it.

  
"As it happens, yes. And we all know their visits never end well," Methos said. The odd mix of bitterness and irony had Joe wondering if he should apologise. But Methos just shrugged, continuing with a careful gentleness, "Meeting her will rip Macleod apart Joe, and you know as well as I do that if Macleod know's she's in town, he will go to meet her."

  
Joe spread his hands in question. "So what do you suggest then Methos? Because she's already on her way, and if you were planning on taking her head you would have already done it."

  
Methos smiled "What I suggest, Joe, is that I let Macleod take me to that damn Island he's been threatening to inflict on me and we stay there until she's gone."

  
"You don't think Mac might notice if you suddenly decide to go to the Island and keep him there for the next century?" Joe asked sarcastically.

"If I suddenly want to visit holy ground, he's going to assume someone I don't want to meet is in town," Methos smirked. "In this case, Joe, my friend, you're going to have to deal with her."

"Me!" Joe protested. "I'm not going to take her head!"

  
"Of course not Joe, if that was the plan I would have done it already. No, Joe, you get to talk her down."

  
Joe stared at Methos. "And how am I going to do that? She's an insane fanatic."

  
"By being youself Joe, and by telling the truth."

  
"I don't understand."

  
"You're MacLeod's watcher Joe. You tell her about Duncan MacLeod, who he is and what's he's done. Because you were there, you know him, and you know he's a good man."

  
"Why me, though, if she's an old friend of yours...?"

  
Methos laughed "Because she knows me, and she knows I'm the sort of man who would protect a monster if I loved him enough. And because you're a good man Joe Dawson, a man who would shoot his brother if it was the right thing to do."

  
And wasn't that a kick in the teeth. "Brother-in-law," Joe corrected under his breath.

*****

  
 _The Island_

Now dry, and with a fire now burning in the grate, Methos had softened enough to settle on the sofa and watch Duncan as he poured coffee. Methos smiled and moved to one side of the sofa, knowing MacLeod would take it as an invitation.

"So, Methos." Duncan asked handing him a hot cup of coffee.

Methos smirked hearing the deliberately casual tone. "Yes, Highlander?" he asked innocently.

  
"Are you going to tell me the name of whoever it is you're hiding from?"

  
"I wasn't planning on it, no." Methos hid his grin. _Keep thinking that, Highlander._ "That obvious, was it? I must be losing my touch."

  
Duncan snorted in amusement. "I've been trying to get you to come out here to the cabin for the last decade. You didn't think I would work out something was wrong when you suddenly agreed?"

  
"OK, MacLeod, you've caught me. Just trust me to handle it." Methos let a slight edge show in his tone, an unspoken reminder of a series of arguments that finally ended in a verbal ceasefire. Their eventual agreement to allow each other to deal with their own challenges in their own way was regularly bent or broken (or in this case shattered into a million tiny little pieces) but so far they had achieved some peace.

  
"I do trust you, Methos. I just hope you know that you can always ask for my help," Duncan said earnestly, unwittingly kicking Methos' supposedly dead conscience whilst it was down. Methos was always surprised by how guilty Macleod could make him feel. He had never felt guilty about manipulating Kronos for his own good. On the other hand, Macleod was a lot less likely to stake him out in the cold and leave him to die a few times. A little guilt was infinitely preferable.

  
Methos twined the hand not holding his coffee around Duncan's. "Don't worry youngster, I'm not about to let pride stand in the way of survival."

  
"I'm not worried about your pride standing in the way of your survival. I'm worried about your protective instincts making you take risks." Duncan said softly.

  
Methos could feel himself tense as MacLeod brought up another of the elephants in the room that they had both been ignoring. He could change the subject, MacLeod would let him turn the subject or make a joke. He could also lie. He could look his best friend in the eye and tell him that if it came down to a choice between them that Methos would protect himself first. MacLeod might even believe it. After all he wanted to believe it and he had a tendency to underestimate his own importance. Methos looked down at their hands wound around each other, the silence stretching out. Beside him Macleod stirred, on the verge of changing the subject himself.

  
"Duncan," MacLeod turned to look at him words dying on his lips. Even after over a decade of friendship the occasions Methos had called Duncan by his given name could still be counted on his fingers. "I can't promise you that I will never die, and I won't promise you that I won't risk my life to protect you. But I can promise you I'll do everything I can to ensure we both survive."

  
Methos smiled as Mac's buzz gradually changed tone. As tension dropped from MacLeod and he could feel himself relax into his warm presence in response.

  
*****

  
 _December 12th - Joe's bar_

Joe set a beer in front of the Dylys and took a seat uninvited. She raised one eyebrow at the intrusion but Joe could see the flicker of a glance at his wrist. That someone as unstable as Dylys knew about the watchers was not at all reassuring but there wasn't much he could about it. For all he knew she had known for millennia.

He really hoped her watcher remained occupied with his trip to the police (courtesy of Amanda.) Joe had interfered before, but it was one thing to help a friend, it was quite another to meddle with an immortal on his own. "I'm Joe Dawson, MacLeod's watcher."

  
"I know who you are. You're the watcher who exposed the hunters. Though I do wonder why a man would shoot his own brother-in-law to stop the murder of immortals would continue to protect Duncan Macleod."

  
Dylys' knowledge of recent watcher politics was chilling but Joe pressed on. "Methos said that would make you listen to me."

  
She looked surprised at the mention of the name and something dark passed behind her eyes. "Oh, so he's around somewhere too, is he? I suppose he would swear that Duncan Macleod is a good and misunderstood man."

  
"Probably, but he said that you wouldn't accept his word for it," Joe half laughed.

Her lip curled in dark amusement "No, he will do anything to protect his friends."

  
"Well, yeah, Methos would do a lot more than lie for Duncan MacLeod. And that's OK, in my book. That's why he left me to talk to you instead."

  
"All right then, Joesph Dawson, tell me why this 'good man' would murder his own student or take the head of Sean Burns?"

  
Joe sighed, suddenly feeling old as he started to tell the whole tale.

*****

 _December 15th - The island_

It was week into their stay on the island and Methos had to admit, though only in the privacy of his own head, that the break on holy ground would have been worth the boat trip. And even worth the lack of connection to the modern world, even if his former student hadn't been hunting for his lover's head.

As she was though, Methos couldn't afford to just sit here and trust that everything had just worked out. He reached out with his senses, confirming that Duncan was almost at the other side of the island, and judging from the calm hum resonating through his buzz he was currently deep in meditation. No better time to leave was likely to come along so he pushed the kayak out and paddled with a practiced ease he would never have admitted to if there had been anyone there to see.

He would be as quick as he could but even so, it would take someone a lot less observant than Duncan Macleod to miss the disappearance of not only the only other occupant on the Island but the only means of leaving it. Beer, Methos thought with a smile, MacLeod wouldn't believe that was actually the only reason for his solo trip but it would be one they could both pretend he believed. Plus, it would be an added bonus to the trip. Without the dip in icy water the trip was quick and easy enough, though the trek to the store and a payphone was irritating enough to leave Methos cursing the vagaries of cell phone reception. At least the clerk was amused at the poor 'city bred fool' missing his creature comforts. He smirked at the boy's well meant advice on outdoor living and resisted the urge to respond cuttingly with his own experiences. Instead, he thanked him in his best lost academic Adam Pierson voice and asked for the pay phone.

  
"Joe's."

  
"Hi Joe, how did it go?"

  
"Adam, I spoke to her. She seemed convinced, crazy as the whole story sounds. But I don't really know her."

  
"If she seemed convinced, then she was. Despite my best efforts she never did manage to learn to lie or hide her opinions. Besides demons and champions are just the sort of thing she would believe in."

  
"Yeah, well, she knows way too much about the watchers for comfort. Watch yourself, she didn't seem too happy with you either, pal."

  
"Well no, she wouldn't be. Thank you Joe."

 _900 BCE - near Greece_

Dylys left the path she had intended to take her old teacher's power drawing her away. As always he smelt of blood, lightning and so many uncounted years. He was watching her cautiously - his pose was one of studied ease but his hands were free and no doubt prepared to throw daggers or something equally nasty if she should threaten him.

  
"Dylys, are you here hunting?" He asked mildly.

She looked at him puzzled. The question finally filtering through. "Not you, Methos," she said finally. "I seek Kronos, leader of the horsemen. I will end his reign of terror."

  
"Kronos," his voice was flat and disapproving. "He would swallow you whole and barely notice. Go find other, smaller prey, Dylys."

  
"He destroys innocents. He must be stopped."

  
Methos snorted. He had never approved of the quest she had been given "He has been stopped Dylys, he's beyond your reach now."

  
She narrowed her eyes, angry "Am I supposed to believe that _you_ killed him.?"

  
"I thought I taught you to listen more carefully, Dylys. I never said he had been killed, merely that he had been stopped." Her teacher sighed, an old and bitter sound "He's gone, hunt elsewhere. Unless I am to be your next target, I suggest you leave."

  
"Why do you protect him? He is a monster."

  
"He's a man Dylys, no more, no less. A man I have loved. Maybe one day that is something you will understand."

  
"The blood of those he will kill will be on your hands, Methos." She said her voice dripped with contempt as she turned to go.

  
Behind her she heard his parting words, "Better their blood, than his or yours. I protect what's mine Dylys, always, and so I have put my brother beyond your reach. Let him go. He can harm no one where he is."

*****

  
 _December 17th The Island_

Duncan watched Methos as he finally slithered out of bed to claim his breakfast. He weighed up pinning down and interrogating the man. Duncan had not failed to notice the trip to the mainland and back, that Methos had handily forgotten to mention.

  
"So, Methos, how long a stay will we need here?" he asked as his friend reached for another slice of toast. Not that Duncan wasn't happy here, a part of him would stay here for centuries if he could. The peace and quiet of the island was always a balm to his spirit, even when accompanied by a complaining older immortal. And Methos' company was somehow at once the most relaxing and the most aggravating.

  
Methos smiled, licking jam from long fingers in what appeared to be totally innocent if you didn’t know Methos that is enjoyment. "We can leave anytime we like Highlander." His grin widened and turned predatory. "Of course, there's no reason we can't stay as long as we like."

"Oh? I thought you hated it here." Duncan said innocently.

"What can I say, it grows on you. Quiet, peaceful, no challengers or larcenous friends trying to drag us into their latest project. The company isn't that bad either." Duncan smiled at Methos' honest, if sarcastic, warmth.

*****

 _December 20th – The Loft_

  
Against his expectations Methos had enjoyed his stay on the island, not that he wasn't going to demand proper facilities before he would allow Macleod to coax him back. Despite the undivided attention and peace the island had offered, he was glad to be back to modern life. He always missed it when it was gone. He wasn't looking forward to the next fall of civilization and he fully intended to make the most of it's benefit whilst it was around. At the moment that meant a good book on a comfy sofa.

  
"Methos."

  
Methos looked up from his book, startled by the suddenly serious tone in Duncan's voice. The Highlander was standing, frowning down at him. Reaching out he could feel the tension threading through MacLeod.

  
"MacLeod? What's wrong?" Methos put his book down and stood, not touching but well inside Duncan's personal space.

  
"I want to know who was here to challenge me."

  
Methos sighed. He been half expecting and half dreading this conversation, but MacLeod had left it for so long he had hoped he had avoided the issue altogether.

MacLeod obviously saw the question in his face, because he continued, "I didn't realise at first because it's always subtle, but you're different when you're worrying about me compared to when you're protecting yourself. I knew when you took the kayak to talk to Joe that it had to be about me, not you."

  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Methos asked.

  
Duncan shrugged, casually reaching out to run one hand across Methos shoulder. "It was important to you that I didn't meet him, and I didn't know if I would be able to not get involved if I knew. Besides, you wouldn't risk Joe. If you had involved him you must have been very sure he could handle anything that went wrong."

  
"It's not like I've never put Joe at risk before, MacLeod."

  
"You've never deliberately brought him into anything dangerous. He tends to involve himself."

  
Methos smiled fondly "Yes he does rather, doesn't he?"

Duncan chuckled "Yes, but changing the subject is not going to stop me from asking, love. Who was after me and why?"

  
Methos tilted his head, watching Duncan's face. "You don't seem angry."

  
"I'm not. Well maybe a little. But I meant what I said, I trust you Methos. If it was that important to you that you handle this one, then I wasn't going to stop you."

  
Methos pressed a firm, quick but friendly to Macleod's lips. "Thank you MacLeod."

  
Duncan smiled, but a firm hand on Methos' shoulder stopped him from moving "I still want to know who was here, Methos. Why he was hunting me and will he be back?"

  
Methos sighed. " _She_ was an old student of mine, and she won't be back. Fortunately, Joe Dawson has a silver tongue and an honest face."

  
"An old student of yours was hunting and Joe _talked_ her out of it?" Duncan asked sceptically

  
"Basically," Methos said honestly. "Turns out sometimes the truth really will set you free."

  
"Why was she after me, Methos?" Duncan asked, frowning. "Somehow I doubt it was to protect your virtue."

  
Methos laughed. "I'll have you know nations have fought over my virtue before." He turned serious. "Are you sure you want to know, MacLeod?"

  
Duncan didn’t hesitate, though he clearly steeled himself for another blow, obviously reacting to Methos' tension and worry. Nevertheless Duncan MacLeod was Duncan MacLeod and backing away from the unknown was not in his nature. "I want to know," He said firmly.

  
"Of course you do. I bet you were one of those kids who stuck their hand in the hearth to find out first hand how hot fire was, too." Methos sighed half angry.

  
"Methos." Duncan's voice was flat and firm.

"She is a hunter, of sorts. She believes she was given a mission by the Gods to protect the innocent, but more recently, she actually spent several decades in Sean Burns care." Methos watched the flash of pain and guilt cross Duncan's face. He slid his arms around Duncan's waist, offering his unspoken support. "She hunts down those she considers dangerous, mostly without considering whether she can actually win or not. I'm actually surprised she's survived this long. The last time I saw her I refused to tell her where Kronos was. She heard what happened with Sean." Methos paused taking a breath before plunging on, "And then there's Richie. She convinced herself that she needed to take you out."

  
Duncan pulled away, slumping heavily on the couch. He had learnt to live with what had happened but that didn't mean the mention of it didn't still cut him to the quick. "So why did she leave without challenging me then?"

  
"Oh, Highlander." Methos dropped into a crouch beside his friend, reaching out to cup Duncan's face. "Because that wasn't you, you are a good man. A man both Joe and I are honoured to know, and I know you know this."

  
At last Duncan looked up and into his eyes, reaching out and drawing him into a kiss. When he pulled away his eyes were clear and certain again. "Methos. You and Joe, you can't keep doing this, protecting me from my past. Sean and Richie still hurt, yes,particularly when it's thrown in my face, and I know you worry about it. But it is my past to face, just as the horsemen are yours. You can stand by my side, or at my back but as an occasionally wise man once said you can't face my challenges for me."

*****

 _December 21st Joe's Bar_

“Happy Birthday, Mac.” Joe grinned at his friends as they arrived, happy to see for himself that Mac had maintained his calm acceptance of the past. He had clearly interrupted one of their classic Mac and Methos teasing arguments. Joe set a drink in front of MacLeod ignoring Methos' mock hurt 'where's mine?' look as Joe took a seat. He pointedly took a deep drink from his own glass just to rub it in. “Anyone who's not celebrating their birthday can fetch their own drinks.”

“How do you know it isn't my birthday Joe, even I don't know it isn't my birthday? You wouldn't want me to miss out on my birthday would you?”

Joe shared an amused look with Duncan. “Not knowing your birthday doesn't mean everyday is your birthday, Methos. If you want a birthday, pick one and stick to it,” the Highlander said.

“Oh I see how it is, no love or consideration for me at this table.”

Joe laughed as Duncan leaned into Methos bumping shoulders briefly. “That's right old man,” Duncan said, deftly keeping his drink out of their resident beer hogs reach.

“Oh, well, in that case I shall have to raid the bar. Fair warning, I leave no prisoners.” So saying, he heaved himself to his feet with a much put upon face and disappeared to the bar.

Joe turned to his other friend, watching him critically, looking for shadows in his eyes.

Duncan half laughed. “I'm fine Joe. I would have been fine even if I had to deal with it myself. I know you and Methos worry, but you don't have to protect me. I won't break at the mention of it.”

“I’ll let you in on a secret Mac, I know,” Joe grinned. “You might want to tell that to the mama bear over there, but I know.”

That won a real laugh. “Oh I have Joe, I have before and probably will have to again in one way or another but I think he gets it.”

“Not that that'll stop him from interfering. For your own good of course, or just to keep himself amused” Joe warned.

“Of course not, but then that's Methos.”


End file.
